vgauntletfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Genesis games
Number of games defeated so far: 12 1 688 Attack Sub 2 Aaahh!!! Real Monsters 3 Abrams Battle Tank 4 Action 52 5 Addams Family Values 6 Addams Family, The 7 Adventures of Batman & Robin 8 Adventures of Mighty Max 9 Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle and Friends 10 Aero the Acrobat 11 Aero the Acrobat 2 12 Aerobiz 13 Aerobiz Supersonic 14 After Burner II 15 Air Buster - DEFEATED BY ANON ''' 16 Air Diver 17 Aladdin 18 Alex Kidd: Enchanted Castle 19 Alien 3 20 Alien Storm 21 Alisia Dragoon 22 Altered Beast 23 American Gladiators 24 Animaniacs 25 Aquatic Games starring James Pond 26 Arcade Classics 27 Arch Rivals 28 Arcus Odyssey 29 Ariel the Little Mermaid, Disney's 30 Arrow Flash 31 Art Alive 32 '''Art of Fighting '- DEFEATED BY MoreDakka' 33 Asterix: Great Rescue 34 Atomic Robo-Kid 35 Atomic Runner 36 ATP Tour Championship Tennis 37 Awesome Possum 38 B.O.B. 39 Back to the Future: Part 3 40 Balloon Boy / Funny World 41 Ballz 42 Barbie Super Model 43 Barbie Vacation Adventure 44 Barney's Hide & Seek 45 Batman Forever 46 Batman Returns 47 Batman: Revenge of the Joker 48 Batman' - DEFEATED BY IKH' 49 Battle Frenzy 50 Battle Squadron 51 Battlemaster 52 Battletech: Armored Combat DEFEATED BY Trofflesby 53 Battletoads 54 Battletoads & Double Dragon 55 Beast Wrestler 56 Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Quest 57 Beauty and the Beast: Roar of the Beast 58 Beavis and Butt-Head, MTV's 59 Beethoven 60 Berenstain Bears: Camping Adventure 61 Beyond Oasis - DEFEATED BY ANON 62 Bible Adventures 63 Bimini Run 64 Bio-Hazard Battle 65 Blaster Master 2 66 Block Out 67 Bonanza Bros. 68 Bonkers - DEFEATED BY SEX 69 Boogerman: A Pick and Flick Adventure 70 Bram Stoker's Dracula - DEFEATED BY ANON 71 Brutal: Paws of Fury 72 Bubba 'n' Stix 73 Bubble and Squeak 74 Bubsy 75 Bubsy II 76 Buck Rogers: Countdown to Doomsday 77 Budokan: The Martial Spirit 78 Bugs Bunny in Double Trouble 79 Burning Force 80 Cadash 81 Calibur .50 82 California Games 83 Captain America & the Avengers 84 Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse 85 Castlevania: Bloodlines 86 Centurion: Defender of Rome 87 Chakan: The Forever Man 88 Chase H.Q. 2 89 Chester Cheetah: Too Cool to Fool 90 Chester Cheetah 2: Wild Wild Quest 91 Chiki Chiki Boys 92 Chuck Rock ''DEFEATED BY Aardmarz '' 93 Chuck Rock II: Son of Chuck 94 Clay Fighter 95 Cliffhanger 96 Clue 97 Columns - HIGH SCORE: 113,663 set by MoreDakka (Arcade mode, starting on Hard) 98 Columns 3: Revenge of Columns 99 Combat Cars 100 Comix Zone 101 Contra: Hard Corps 102 Cool Spot 103 Cosmic Spacehead 104 Crack Down 105 Crossfire 106 Crue Ball 107 Crusader of Centy 108 Crystal's Pony Tale 109 Cutthroat Island 110 Cyberball 111 CyberCop 112 Cyborg Justice 113 Dark Castle 114 Dashin' Desperados 115 Deadly Moves 116 Death and Return of Superman 117 Death Duel 118 Decap Attack 119 Demolition Man 120 Desert Demolition starring Road Runner & Wile E. Coyote 121 Desert Strike: Return to the Gulf 122 Devilish 123 Dick Tracy 124 Dino Land 125 Dinosaurs for Hire 126 DJ Boy 127 Doom Troopers: The Mutant Chronicles 128 Double Dragon 129 Double Dragon 3: Arcade Game 130 Double Dragon V: The Shadow Falls - STORY MODE DEFEATED BY GauntletGuardia n''' 131 Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine 132 Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story 133 Dragon's Fury Pinball 134 Dragon's Revenge Pinball 135 Dune: Battle for Arrakis 136 Dungeons & Dragons: Warriors of the Eternal Sun 137 Dynamite Duke 138 Dynamite Headdy 139 Earnest Evans 140 Earth Defense 141 Earthworm Jim 142 Earthworm Jim 2 143 Ecco the Dolphin 144 Ecco: The Tides of Time 145 Ecco Jr. 146 El Viento 147 Elemental Master 148 ESWAT: City Under Siege 149 Eternal Champions 150 Exile 151 Ex-Mutants 152 Exodus: Journey to the Promised Land 153 Exo-Squad 154 F-117 Night Storm 155 F-15 Strike Eagle II 156 F-22 Interceptor 157 Faery Tale Adventure 158 Family Fued 159 Fantasia 160 Fantastic Dizzy 161 Fatal Fury 162 Fatal Fury 2 163 Fatal Labyrinth 164 Fatal Rewind 165 Fido Dido 166 Fighting Masters 167 Final Zone 168 Fire Shark 169 Flashback: Quest for Identity 170 Flicky 171 Flintstones, The 172 Forgotten Worlds 173 Frogger 174 '''Fun 'n Games' - DEFEATED by bloocheese565 ' 175 Gadget Twins 176 Gaiares 177 Gain Ground 178 Galahad, The Legend of 179 Galaxy Force II - DEFEATED BY Aceman 180 Garfield: Caught in the Act 181 Gargoyles 182 Gauntlet IV 183 Gemfire 184 General Chaos 185 Generations Lost 186 Genghis Khan 2: Clan of the Gray Wolf 187 Ghostbusters 188 Ghouls 'n Ghosts 189 Global Gladiators, Mick & Mack 190 G-Loc: Air Battle 191 Gods 192 Golden Axe 193 Golden Axe II 194 Goofy's Hysterical History Tour 195 Granada 196 Great Circus Mystery 197 Great Waldo Search 198 Greendog: Beached Surfer Dude 199 Grind Stormer 200 Growl 201 Gunstar Heroes - DEFEATED BY ANON 202 Hard Drivin 203 Haunting starring Polterguy, The 204 Head-On Soccer 205 Heavy Nova 206 Hellfire 207 Herzog Zwei 208 High Seas Havoc 209 Hit the Ice 210 Home Alone 211 Home Alone 2: Lost in New York 212 Hook 213 Humans, The 214 Hurricanes 215 IMG International Tour Tennis 216 Immortal, The 217 Incredible Crash Dummies, The 218 Incredible Hulk, The 219 Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade 220 Insector X 221 Ishido: The Way of the Stones 222 Izzy's Quest for the Olympic Rings 223 James Bond 007: The Duel 224 James Pond: Underwater Agent 225 James Pond 2: Codename Robocod 226 James Pond 3: Operation Starfish 227 Jammit 228 Jennifer Capriati Tennis 229 Jeopardy! 230 Jeopardy! Deluxe Edition 231 Jeopardy! Sports Edition 232 Jewel Master 233 Joe & Mac 234 Joshua and the Battle of Jericho 235 Judge Dredd 236 Junction 237 Jugnle Book, Disney's 238 Jungle Strike 239 Jurassic Park 240 Jurassic Park: Rampage Edition 241 Justice League Task Force 242''' Ka-Ge-Ki: Fists of Steel - DEFEATED BY Dyne''' 243 Kid Chameleon 244 King of the Monsters 245 King of the Monsters 2 246 King Salmon: The Big Catch 247 King's Bounty: The Conqueror's Quest 248 Klax 249 Landstalker 250 Last Action Hero '- DEFEATED BY Anon ' 251 Last Battle 252 Lawnmower Man, The 253 Lemmings 254 Lemmings 2: The Tribes 255 Lethal Enforcers 256 Lethal Enforcers II: GunFighters 257 LHX Attack Chopper 258 Liberty or Death 259 Light Crusader 260 Lightening Force: Quest for the Darkstar 261 Lion King, The 262 Lost Vikings, The 263 Lost World: Jurassic Park , The 264 Lotus Turbo Challenge 265 Lotus II R.E.C.S. 266 M.U.S.H.A. 267 The Magic Bus, Scholastic's 268 Marble Madness 269 Marko's Magic Soccer Ball 270 Marsupilami 271 Marvel Land 272 Mary Shelley's Frankenstein 273 Master of Monsters 274 Math Blaster: Episode 1 275 Mazin Saga Mutant Fighter 276 McDonald's TreasureLand Adventure 277 Mega Bomberman 278 Mega Turrican 279 Mercs 280 Michael Jackson's Moonwalker 281 Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse 282 Mickey's Ultimate Challenge 283 Micro Machines 284 Midnight Resistance 285 Mig-29 Fighter Pilot 286''' Might & Magic: Gates to Another World - Beaten by Gnomehammer (Final Score 1090911564) ' 287 Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers 288 Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie 289 Monopoly 290 Mortal Kombat 291 Mortal Kombat II 292 Mortal Kombat 3 293 Ms. Pac-Man 294 Mutant League Football 295 Mutant League Hockey 296 Mystic Defender 297 Mystical Fighter 298 No Escape 299 Nobunaga's Ambition 300 Normy's Beach Babe-O-Rama 301 Onslought 302 Ooze, The 303 Operation Europe: Path to Victory 1939-1945 304 Out of this World 305 Out Run 306 Out Run 2019 307 Out Runners 308 Outlander 309 Pac-Attack 310 Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures 311 Pac-Mania 312 Pagemaster, The 313 Paperboy 314 Paperboy 2 315 Phantasy Star II 316 Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom 317 Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millenium 318 Phantom 2040 319 Phelios 320 Pink Goes to Hollywood 321 '''Pinocchio' - DEFEATED by bloocheese565 322 Pirates of Darkwater 323 Pirates! Gold 324 Pitfall: The Mayan Adventures 325 Pit Fighter: The Ultimate Competition 326 Pocahontas 327 Populous 328 Power Monger 329 Powerball 330 Predator 2 331 Primal Rage 332 Prince of Persia 333 PTO: Pacific Theater of Operations 334 Puggsy 335 Punisher, The 336 Quackshot starring Donald Duck 337 Race Drivin' 338 Radical Rex 339 Raiden Trad 340 Rambo III 341 Rampart 342 Ranger X 343 Rastan Saga II 344 Red Zone 345 Ren & Stimpy: Stimpy's Invention 346 Revenge of Shinobi 347 Revolution X featuring Aerosmith 348 Richard Scarry's Busytown 349 Rings of Power 350 Risk 351 Risky Woods 352 Ristar 353 Road Blasters 354 Road Rash 355 Road Rash 2 356 Road Rash 3 357 Robocop 3 358 Robocop vs. Terminator 359 Rock 'n Roll Racing 360 Rocket Knight Adventures 361 Rolling Thunder 2 362 Rolling Thunder 3 363 Rolo to the Rescue 364 Romance of the Three Kingdoms II 365 Sagaia 366 Saint Sword 367 Samurai Shodown 368 Saturday Night Slam Masters 369 Scholastic's The Magic Bus 370 Scooby-Doo Mystery 371 SeaQuest DSV 372 Sesame Street Counting Cafe 373 Shadow Blasters 374 Shadow Dancer: Secret of Shinobi 375 Shadow of the Beast 376 Shadow of the Beast II 377 Shadowrun 378 Shanghai II: Dragon's Eye 379 Shaq Fu 380 Shining in the Darkness, The 381 Shining Force 382 Shining Force II 383 Shinobi III: Revenge of the Ninja Master 384 Shove It: The Warehouse Game 385 Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants 386 Simpsons: Bart's Nightmare 387 Simpsons: Itchy & Scratchy 388 Simpsons: Krusty's Super Funhouse 389 Simpsons: Virtual Bart 390 Skeleton Krew 391 Skitchin' 392 Slaughtersport 393 Slime World, Todd's Adventure in 394 Socket 395 Sol-Deace 396 Soldiers of Fortune 397 Sonic & Knuckles - DEFEATED BY Gardevoir ''' 398 Sonic 3D Blast 399 Sonic Classics 400 Sonic Spinball 401 Sonic the Hedgehog 402 Sonic the Hedgehog 2 403 Sonic the Hedgehog 3 404 Sorcerer's Kingdom 405 Space Harrier II 406 Space Invaders '91 407 Sparkster 408 Speedball 2: Brutal Deluxe 409 Spider-Man 410 Spider-Man / Venom in Maximum Carnage 411 Spider-Man / Venom in Seperation Anxiety 412 Spider-Man / X-Men: Arcade's Revenge 413 Spider-Man: The Animated Series 414 Spiritual Warfare 415 Splatterhouse 2 416 Splatterhouse 3 417 Spot Goes to Hollywood 418 Star Control 419 Star Trek Deep Space Nine: Crossroads of Time 420 Star Trek: The Next Generation 421 StarFlight 422 Stargate 423 Steel Empire 424 Steel Talons 425 Stormlord 426 Street Fighter II: Special Championship Edition 427 Street Smart 428 Streets of Rage 429 Streets of Rage 2 430 Streets of Rage 3 431 Strider 432 Strider Returns: Journey from Darkness 433 Sub Terrania 434 '''Sunset Riders - DEFEATED BY Pancake Piles 435 Super Baseball 2020 436 Super Battleship 437 Super Battletank: War in the Gulf 438 Super Hydlide 439 Super Off-Raod 440 Super Smash TV 441 Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers 442 Super Thunderblade 443 Superman 444 Sword of Sodon 445 Sword of Vermillion 446 Syd of Valis 447 Sylvester and Tweety in Cagey Capers 448 Syndicate 449 TaleSpin, Disney's 450 Target Earth 451 Task Force Harrier EX 452 Taz-Mania 453 Taz in Escape from Mars 454 Techno Clash 455 Technocop 456 Terminator, The 457 Terminator 2: Judgement Day 458 T2: The Arcade Game 459 Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends 460 Thunder Force II 461 Thunder Force III 462 Thunderfox 463 Tick, The 464 Time Killers 465 Tin Head 466 Tiny Toon Adventures: ACME All-Stars 467 Tiny Toon Adventures: Busters Hidden Treasure 468 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Hyperstone Heist 469 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters 470 ToeJam & Earl 471 ToeJam & Earl: Panic on Funkotron 472 Toki: Going Ape Spit 473 Top Gear 2 474 Toughman Contest 475 Toxic Crusaders 476 Toy Story 477 Toys 478 Trampoline Terror 479 Traysia 480 Trouble Shooter 481 True Lies 482 Truxton 483 Turrican 484 Twin Cobra 485 Two Crude Dudes 486 Tyrants: Flight Through Time 487 Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 488 Ultimate Qix 489 Uncharted Waters 490 Uncharted Waters: New Horizons 491 Universal Soldier 492 Urban Strike 493 Valis: The Phantasm Soldier 494 Valis III 495 Vapor Trail 496 Vectorman 497 Vectorman 2 498 Viewpoint 499 Virtua Fighter 2 500 Virtua Racing 501 Virtual Pinball 502 VR Troopers 503 Wardner 504 Warlock 505 WarpSpeed 506 Warrior of Rome 507 Warrior of Rome II 508 Warsong 509 Wayne's World 510 WeaponLord 511 We're Back! A Dinosaur's Tale 512 Whac-a-Critter 513 Wheel of Fortune 514 Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego 515 Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego 516 Whip Rush 517 Wings of Wor 518 Wiz 'n Liz 519 Wolfchild 520 Wolverine: Adamantium Rage 521 Wonder Boy in Monster World 522 World Heroes 523 World of Illusion with Mickey & Donald 524 X-Men 525 X-Men 2: Clone Wars 526 X-Perts 527 Young Indiana Jones: Instruments of Chaos 528 Y's III: Wanderers from Y's 529 Zero Tolerance 530 Zero: The Kamikazee Squirrel 531 Zombies Ate My Neighbors 532 Zool: Ninja of the 'Nth' Dimension 533 Zoom! 534 Zoop